


Обычный парень

by Shi_ElHor



Category: Conviction (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_ElHor/pseuds/Shi_ElHor
Summary: Сэм Спенсер обычный парень со щенячьим взглядом. Ну, если не присматриваться.





	Обычный парень

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается любимому сестренышу! И всем, кто за Хейс и Сэма.  
> Мы будем нести свет в массы!  
> Я не видела ни одной работы по этому пейрингу, а они меня вот прямо в самое сердце. Поэтому взялась пополнять. А уж поскольку сериал преступно закрыли, то тут сам бог велел.  
> Читать осторожно, написано от второго (!) лица (не знаю, насколько это POV, поэтому в жанры не ставила).  
> Указала ООС, так как боюсь, что могла накосячить со своим хэдканоном и герои могут быть немного не такими, как у меня.  
> Я ни разу не юрист, не детектив, и не дочка олигарха засим простите за все огрехи, ибо писалось все с головы.

У Сэма Спенсера светлые волосы, светлые глаза и взгляд побитого щеночка. Он носит не самые дорогие, но и не самые дешевые костюмы. Сэм Спенсер, он… Хороший юрист. И честный. Наверное. В первое время он тебя даже не то, чтобы раздражает. Да и кто он такой, чтобы тебя раздражать? Так, немного щекочет нервы. В первое время тебе на него плевать. Как, впрочем, и на всю остальную команду. В самом начале у тебя просто повинность.  
Ты не можешь точно сказать, когда все начало меняться. Ты вроде не зависишь от мнения родителей. И одновременно зависишь. Их одобрение… Как и подковерные игры уже не так сильно трогают. Но все же иногда… Тебе хочется, как той маленькой девочке на приеме, получить немного внимания и заслужить одобрение. Хотя бы на миг, хотя бы его оттенок в родительских глазах. Но ты в этом никогда не признаешься вслух. Да что там, ты и себе в этом не признаешься. Поэтому активная работа воспринимается несколько… Не так. В какой-то момент понимаешь, что с удовольствием и азартом ищешь новое дело. Чтобы пойти против системы. Попрать правила. И найти немного справедливости. Ну совсем чуть-чуть.  
А Сэм Спенсер, он… обычный. Он даже кажется тебе сначала слишком мягким, поддающимся влиянию человеком. Собачка на привязи. Завидующая собачка. Щеночек. И ты советуешь ему подсиживать себя же ради него самого, а не ради Уоллеса. Такой себе совет явно не в свою пользу, если задуматься. Но тебе как-то даже противно было, если бы он ему не последовал. Хотя на самом деле тебе кажется, что Сэм Спенсер оказался слишком честным человеком. Ты даже не задумываешься сначала, что он посчитал, что ты хороший начальник и достойна какого-никакого, но шанса. Даже защиты достойна.  
Ты не можешь назвать точного момента, когда все начало меняться. Да, это происходило постепенно. Исподволь. Ты начала относится ко всему по-другому. Но апогеем понимания стал эпизод с делом о расисте. Ты тысячу раз пожалела о том, что вы его оправдали. Ты не знала, что будет, когда он выйдет на волю. В какой момент произойдет следующий теракт. Организованный этим человеком. И это будет твоя вина. Потому что взялась за его дело. Потому что тогда он оказался не виновен. Потому что некоторые люди заслуживают тюрьмы. Во избежание. Но ты правосудие, ты занимаешься пересмотром приговоров, чтобы они были правомерны и правдивы. И ты не можешь сделать ничего. Только смотреть, как на волю выходит потенциально опасный человек. Еще не преступник, но могущий им стать. Может даже его не поймают, может он сделает все так, что никто не узнает о его участии. Но ты будешь знать. Подозревать. И ты будешь виновата. И ничего не можешь сделать.  
А Сэм Спенсер смог. Так просто, не совсем изящно. Но сделал. И удержал опасность там, где ей место. Он совершал и совершает ошибки. Но в тот момент почему-то поступил правильно. И сделал это, потому что считал нужным. Неправдоподобно делая вид, что он ни при чем. А может перед тобой он и не сильно старался сделать вид? Он знал, что ты знаешь. И на этом вы расходитесь. Этого достаточно. На тот момент. И ты… Ты вдруг понимаешь, что отношение уже поменялось. Очень сильно, едва ли не кардинально.  
Тем неожиданней эта его выходка с «букашкой». Твой отец славно тебе подгадил, назвав детским прозвищем при подчиненных. Хотя… Ты при них примеряла одежду. Ты регулярно предлагаешь показать свои голые фотки в обмен на информацию. Поэтому отцовский выверт в общем-то не так уж сильно тебя трогает. Ну разве что вытянувшиеся лица и немая пауза стоят того. А вот чего ты не ожидаешь, так это того, что Сэм назовет тебя так во время серьезного разговора. Во время обсуждения дела. И опять эта немая пауза, неверящие глаза. Они не ожидали. Ты (ты!) не ожидала такого от Сэма Спенсера. А он вот так, походя, с серьезным лицом назвал тебя букашкой. Ты сдерживаешься, заканчивая мысль, а потом грозишься оторвать ему ноги, если еще раз!.. Но на самом деле тебе этого делать не хочется. Да что там, ты едва сдерживаешь полноценную широкую улыбку. Это неожиданно отзывается теплом где-то под ребрами. И хочется улыбаться, особенно при виде его теплой и искренней улыбки. Доброй и немного лукавой, едва ли «спрятанной». Будто бы он понимает, что тебе приятно. Будто твоя гримаса-улыбка — это как раз его цель. То, чего он хотел добиться. И от того становится еще теплее. Это греет. Как почему-то не греет постель Уоллеса. Там вроде бы горячо, обжигающе. Но не тепло…  
Когда приходит повестка в суд для Сэма ты даже не удивлена. Ну может чуточку. Думала, что пронесет. Не пронесло. Ты волнуешься. Говоришь с Сэмом, а он спокойно настаивает на пятой поправке. Говорит, что переживет, хотя это может закончить его карьеру юриста. Но убережет ваш отдел. Тебе хочется сказать, чтобы Сэм засунул свое благородство куда подальше, но он взрослый человек. Но поступает совсем не по взрослому, когда приходит Тесс. Банально сбегает от разговора. Хотя тебе есть еще что ему сказать. В общем, он хочет сделать лучше тебе. Но от этого не легче. Ты не хочешь лишаться Сэма. Он нужен… отделу. И этот его взгляд напоследок...  
Ты отдаляешься от Уоллеса. Убеждаешь себя, что это из-за слов отца. И да, так и есть, но… Это только верхушка айсберга, маленький толчок. Последнее дело заставляет тебя прийти к Уоллесу, чтобы ответить на его чувства, сказать о своей любви. Ты даже веришь в это. Заставляешь себя верить. Но где-то там, под ребрами, где было тепло от мягкого подтрунивания Сэма, ворочается какое-то неприятное чувство. Какой-то дискомфорт.  
Уоллес узнает о возможном суде Сэма так не вовремя . Его решение, его слова тебе не нравятся. Но, к счастью, у тебя есть идея. Ты умная, хитрая девочка. Знаешь, что делать. Твоя идея срабатывает. В общем, ты и не сомневаешься. И едва сдерживаешь улыбку, когда Сэм сообщает об отзыве повестки. Теперь ты совсем не убедительна. И снова едва сдерживаешься, чтобы не улыбнуться.  
Сообщая Уоллесу об отзыве повестки, ты не ожидаешь, что…  
— Это последнее дело Сэма.  
Это бьет под дых и ты… Ты не хочешь, чтобы это было так. Так не должно быть. Сэм подставился из-за тебя, по сути, это твоя вина, но он «распоясался?» Это даже несерьезно. Это не Сэм. Но ты не позволишь Уоллесу его увольнять лично, ведь:  
— Моя команда — моя ответственность.

У вас остается один день. Даже меньше, у вас полдня. Но никаких зацепок, ни одного нового подозреваемого, только твоя вера в невиновность Джеральда. И слова Сэма:  
— Давайте искать доказательства.  
Тебе так погано от этого, хоть вой. Сэм на твоей стороне. Он в тебя верит. Он хочет помочь. А тебе нужно его уволить.  
Эта вера, а еще знания Фрэнки, конечно, помогают раскрыть дело. Джеральд на свободе. Ты рада этому, конечно рада. Вы сумели исправить твой давнишний косяк. Но радость неполная. Еще тебе очень грустно. Двоякие чувства. Вы закрыли дело, успешно. Но это значит, что… С Сэмом нужно прощаться. Это портит все удовольствие, весь триумф.  
— Ты будешь для команды помехой, — ты сама не веришь в свои слова. Правдивы только первые, тебе действительно жаль.  
— Я понимаю, — ох, может Сэм и понимает, и говорит, что поступил бы так же, но принять это сложно. Ему. И тебе.  
Но ни черта это не будет лучше. Ни для отдела. Ни для тебя. Тебе хочется плакать. По его глазам видно, что ему… тоже? Ты действительно едва не плачешь, видя его сборы. Это чертовски неправильно. Так не должно быть. Не должно…  
Ты целуешь Сэма. Притягиваешь за лацканы пиджака и целуешь. Жарко, взахлеб, до горячего чувства там же, под ребрами. Он растерян, ты чувствуешь это всем существом. Но несмотря на это, он отвечает. А этот взгляд побитого щеночка… Вот он, здесь.  
— Теперь тебя никто не уволит, — о да, точно не теперь. Ты ведь его домогалась. И вас видели. Как хорошо, что у тебя есть этот маленький козырь.  
Чего ты не ожидаешь, так это того, что вас увидит еще и Уоллес. Он в твой план уж точно не входил. Прощаешься с Сэмом, каждой клеточкой ощущаешь удовлетворение от проделанного, и, проходя, просишь прощения у Уоллеса. Но… не чувствуешь вины.  
***

На утро Сэм приходит на работу и приносит новое дело, интересное тебе. И тебе прямо хочется его похвалить, хотя в некоторых моментах он косячит. Бывает. Ты отгоняешь от себя желание следить за ним взглядом, списывая его на удовлетворение от проделанной работы. Вы оба делаете вид, что ничего не было. Но ты все же исподволь продолжаешь наблюдать. И замечать многие интересные вещи.  
Вы не упоминаете при команде, что могли остаться без Сэма. И уж точно не собираетесь говорить о том, как ты смогла его оставить. Это вполне логично. Впрочем, как и желание Уоллеса обсудить твою выходку.  
— Хейс, что это было? Ты в своем уме?  
— Сэм — ценный работник, отличный эксперт, я не собираюсь лишаться его из-за вполне логичных и правильных действий, — ты не будешь ничего объяснять и оправдываться, что ничего не подразумевала, кроме очевидного желания оставить Сэма при… отделе. Может потому, что чувствуешь, что будешь в этом не совсем искренней. — И если ты не хочешь увольнять и меня, тогда закроем эту тему.  
— Хейс…  
— Меня ждет новое дело. Ты же знаешь о?..  
После этого вы с Уоллесом отдаляетесь все сильнее.  
***

Когда-нибудь вы должны были нарваться. Серьезно нарваться со своими пересмотрами дел. Ты никогда не думала, что все будет настолько серьезно. Серьезно до крови. Не чужой, вашей крови.  
Уоллес следит за каждым шагом Сэма. Ты, впрочем, тоже. Но по разным причинам. Уоллесу не нравится, что Сэм Спенсер продолжает быть его «проблемой». Угрозой отделу. Угрозой ему. А еще он очевидно ревнует. Несмотря на то, что по прошествии нескольких месяцев между тобой и Сэмом ничего не было. И нет. А ты… Ты наблюдаешь, чтобы понять. Лучше понять и объяснить себе, почему…  
Между вами ничего нет. Но ты продолжаешь едва сдерживать улыбку, когда Сэм подкалывает тебя. Даже не так, он… подтрунивает. Ты будто отогреваешься в тепле его спокойной, лукавой, радостной, подбадривающей… улыбки. С каждым разом сдержать широкую искреннюю ответную улыбку все сложнее.  
Ты отмахиваешься от мягкой и ненавязчивой заботы, которую Сэм проявляет. Между вами ничего нет. Но он заказывает пиццу и приносит вино. И шоколадный торт с апельсинами. Покупает дорогой виски после удачного окончания дела. И вы вроде пьете его всей командой (кроме Максин, которая снова на реабилитации), но тебе кажется, что это подарок тебе. А однажды… Ты засыпаешь на диване в кабинете во время одного из дел. Обязательный прием у матери, алкоголь, расследование — все это выматывает. Ты мерно дремлешь, то ныряя на глубину без сновидений, то ловя окружающие звуки сквозь дрему. И в этот момент ты чувствуешь мягкое, почти невесомое прикосновение пальцев к губам, щекоткой по контуру, а потом к щеке. Вязкая дрема не дает тебе понять, что за знакомый запах и теплое прикосновение, к которому хочется прижаться, потереться, как кошке. Хороший сон. Приятный. Ты почти проваливаешься глубже, успокоенная, но чувствуешь, как тебя мягко встряхивают за плечо и тихо зовут:  
— Хейс, мы кое-что нарыли, просыпайся, выслушаешь и поедешь домой, — Сэм.  
Между вами ничего нет. Ты повторяешь это, как мантру. Почти так же часто, как и: с ним все нормально. Это всего лишь ранение. Вроде бы в ногу? У тебя дрожат руки, когда ты приезжаешь в больницу. Тебе хочется наорать на Сэма. Ты почти на сто процентов уверена, что он предвидел такой сценарий. Нет, он конечно не Господь Бог, но все же. У вас еще три дня. Два с половиной, если быть точной. А Сэм в больнице и у тебя голова не варит. Да, тебе хочется на него наорать. И, возможно, залепить пощечину. Только вот руки все еще мелко дрожат. И дыхание перехватывает. Нет, ты не плачешь. И совсем не хочется.  
Ты накидываешь халат и стремительно идешь по больничным коридорам, клацая каблуками. Но перед тем, как войти в палату (разрешение на посещение выбивать было сложно, но ты никому не признаешься в том, что пришлось сказать, чтобы тебя впустили), ты на миг прислоняешься спиной к стене, чтобы успокоить дыхание и колотящееся сердце. Ты спокойна. Вот бы себя в этом убедить.  
Сэм бледный, почти синий: он потерял много крови, прежде чем приехала скорая. Когда он тебя видит, то замирает на миг и смотрит очень внимательно, но это всего лишь миг, а потом его щенячий взгляд просто на высоте. На осунувшемся лице он выглядит настолько в точку и правильно, что у тебя сжимается сердце. Но ты не показываешь это (ты надеешься).  
— Какого черта, Сэм? — ты скрещиваешь руки под грудью. Ты злишься. Видит Бог, если бы не больница и вид Сэма, ты бы тут уже орала. Грудь вздымается над скрещенными руками. Ты заставляешь себя дышать медленнее, вспоминая дыхательные упражнение из йоги, которой одно время увлекался Джексон.  
— Я кое-что нарыл, — он обезоруживающе улыбается и тебе хочется дать ему по голове чем-нибудь тяжелым. Ты волновалась. Но… между вами ничего нет.  
— Рассказывай.  
Вы копнули слишком глубоко. Настолько глубоко, что достали едва ли не самого ада. Анита Маллоу была неугодным свидетелем, козлом отпущения. На первый взгляд к ее делу было не подкопаться: убийства, связи с наркоторговцами. Но что-то было не так. Это заметила ты, это заметил Сэм, заметила Максин. И вы начали копать. Сэм копнул слишком глубоко и получил пулю в бедро. Хорошо, что не в голову. Возможно, это было предупреждением, но вы ему не вняли. Ты не вняла, внимательно выслушивая Сэма. Теперь тебе хотелось лично открутить голову виновникам.  
Ты покидаешь больницу с новыми сведениями, достаточно важными для расследования. А еще с оформившимся пониманием. Несмотря на все ложные сигналы, у Сэма Спенсера внутри не просто стальной стержень, а целый несгибаемый каркас, обросший показной мягкостью, теплыми улыбками и кажущейся не-опасностью.  
Ты возвращаешься не домой, а в офис. Вы с командой сидите с новыми сведениями до черных точек перед глазами, пока ты наконец не приказываешь идти по домам и поспать. Ты не обращаешь внимания на едва слышный вздох облегчения.  
— Ты похожа на привидение, сестренка, — Джексон мягко уютный в полосатой пижаме. И тебе хочется зарыться в него, обхватить руками, как плюшевого мишку. И ты делаешь это. Тебе нужна краткая передышка перед новым рывком. Сейчас ты не можешь промахнуться. Ты себе не простишь.  
Утро начинается рано. Ты не чувствуешь, что выспалась, все тело ломит, но спать ты больше не можешь. Ты принимаешь душ, вливаешь в себя кофе, не чувствуя вкуса и возвращаешься на работу.  
А там ждет Уоллес. Ах, да, он же пытался наладить отношения, снова вернуть все. Наверное? Тебе сейчас не до этого. На столе лежит папка, присланная из лаборатории, спасибо курьерской службе и излишнему рвению юного криминалиста, на которого вы недавно наткнулись. Ты опускаешься в кресло, игнорируя статую немого укора в кабинете.  
— Хейс, ты понимаешь, во что вы ввязались? — он даже пожелать доброго утра не удосужился. Хотя какое оно доброе-то?  
— Мы почти закончили, осталось совсем немного, вот зацепки… — ты указываешь на желтую папку на столею  
— Ты меня не слышишь, Хейс?.. — Уоллес устало трет переносицу. — Ладно, Сэм…  
— Да, с ним все нормально, пока полежит в больнице, чтобы дурь выветрилась, но он скоро вернется. Ну походит на костылях... — ты не замечаешь, как начинаешь частить, едва не захлебываясь словами. — Благодаря...  
— Он распоясался, поставил под удар весь отдел…  
— Какого черта, Коннер? — ты не веришь. Нет, быть не может. Уоллес не волнуется о жизни и здоровье своего сотрудника, он… — Ты серьезно?!  
— Куда уж серьезнее, вы влезли в разборки мафии, Хейс! И все из-за…  
— Да ладно. Ты не можешь быть таким идиотом. Это дела выбрала я! Выбор всегда за мной!  
— Но предложил его Сэм. Он не мог не оценить риски. Он первоклассный юрист, и прекрасно понимает, что в некоторые дела соваться не стоит, но все же предложил для рассмотрения дело Аниты Маллоу. Это непростительная ошибка.  
— Пошел к черту, — говоришь тихо. Очень тихо. Ты встаешь и опираешься на стол кулаками, тяжело дыша. Ты даже на Сэма вчера так не злилась. — Пошел вон, Уоллес. Я закончу это дело.  
— Хейс… — он явно понимает, что перегнул палку, но ты поднимаешь тяжелый взгляд и он затыкается. Ты не хочешь его видеть. Он уходит, хотя ты видишь упрямую жесткую складку у его губ. Вы явно вернетесь к этому разговору. Но не сейчас, явно не сейчас.  
Ранняя пташка Тесс провожает Уоллеса взглядом подбитой лани и вопросительно смотрит на тебя. Ты резко мотаешь головой и утыкаешься взглядом в папку. Пока ты никого не прибила.  
***

У Мэттью Монтгомери добрые глаза. Светлая улыбка. Мэттью Монтгомери — важный свидетель, и ты едешь к нему сама. У него настолько отличный кофе, что ты не обращаешь внимания на немного странный, нехарактерный привкус.  
Ты дочь бывшего президента, поэтому знаешь, как вести себя в случае похищения. Вы с Джексоном ни разу не попадали в такую ситуацию, но специально нанятая охрана проводила с вами учения. Ты почти не волнуешься. Саму малость. Главное, не показывать свой страх. Да и вредить тебе явно не собираются. Ну не считать же серьезным вредом прикушенную до крови губу, да? Правда кровь на подбородке никто вытирать не собирается, а связанными за спиной руками, по понятным причинам, ты этого сделать не можешь.  
Ты не знаешь, сколько провела в отключке. Ребята знают, куда ты направилась, и ты надеешься, что хватятся они быстро. Все же, у вас остался всего один день.  
Тебе нестерпимо хочется пить, ты не знаешь, где находишься. Второе намного значимее, но нужно сосредоточится на чем-то помельче. Ты не ниндзя, не спецназовец и не фокусник. Поэтому ловко избавиться от пластмассок на запястьях не можешь. Да у тебя даже пилочки маломальской нет, она валяется где-то в сумочке, наверное. Остается только ждать.  
Похитители с тобой не общаются, о тебе как будто вообще забыли. Но по внутренним ощущениям, когда в пыльный подвал, где тебя усадили на холодный металлический стул, врываются бойцы спецназа, проходит не так уж и много времени.  
— Оперативно вы, — хрипло ворчишь, когда тебя развязывают.  
— У вас хороший и умный защитник, миз, — щербато ухмыляется вошедший следом за отрядом спецназовцев грузный чернокожий мужчина без маски.  
На мгновение у тебя мелькает мысль о Сэме. Ты старательно не задумываешься, почему о нем, и отмахиваешься. Бледно-синий Сэм лежит в больнице.  
***

Если хочешь что-то спрятать, прячь это на виду. Ночные улицы расцвечены полицейскими огнями, оглушают сиренами и привычно воняют бензином. Тебя держали в подвале соседнего с офисом дома, поэтому ты сразу направляешься «к себе», отказываясь ехать в больницу. Отмахнувшись от скорой и помощи врачей, ты решительно уходишь. Опросить тебя могут и потом.  
Охрана на первом этаже смотрит, будто привидение увидела. Тебе плевать. Тебе хочется умыться и сменить одежду, пропахшую пыльной сыростью. В кабинете есть запасной костюм. Или платье? Ты не помнишь. А еще ты хочешь убедится, что с ребятами все в порядке. Поднимаясь в лифте на свой этаж, ты прислоняешься спиной к стенке и переводишь дух. У тебя немного дрожат колени. Но когда дверь разъезжается, ты выходишь из лифта с прямой спиной. Цокаешь каблуками по полу, ступая как можно уверенней. На этаже темно, только там, в твоей вотчине, ярко горит свет.  
Первой тебя замечает Тесс. Она стоит у доски и снимает материалы. У нее красные глаза. Когда ваши взгляды пересекаются, она вскрикивает и прижимает руки ко рту, роняя фотографии.  
Следом тебя замечает Фрэнки, остро реагирующий на все действия Тесс. Лицо светлеет, и он облегченно прикрывает глаза.  
На вскрик Тесс поднимает голову со стола Максин и криво усмехается.  
Ты уже на пороге вашего маленького прозрачного конференц-зала. Обводишь всех взглядом и только сейчас замечаешь, что в самом дальнем углу за столом сидит Сэм. К стулу прислонены костыли. Из-под пиджака выглядывает дурацкая больничная рубашка в мелкий цветочек. Он уже даже не бледный, он серый. Глаза запали. Он вообще похож на восставшего из могилы. Но улыбается. И эта его улыбка так бесит.  
Ты сразу забываешь, что вообще хотела поблагодарить всех. Может ты бы даже расщедрилась на благодарное объятие. Но желание придушить Сэма затмевает все.  
Ты стремительно подходишь к нему, опираешься на ручки стула, низко наклоняясь. Так руководитель спецназа говорил нем?  
— Какого черта, Сэ… — ты захлебываешься фразой, потому что тебя внезапно сгребают за шею, пригибают ниже и жадно целуют. Это резко, немного зло и совсем не так, как ты помнишь. Губы Сэма не податливые, они властные и жесткие. И ты с удовольствием поддаешься, едва удерживаясь на ногах. Оказывается, ты так давно этого хотела. Почувствовать не показную мягкость, а несгибаемую, ничем не сдерживаемую силу. Тебе хорошо и впервые за день умиротворяюще спокойно. И ты не остаешься безучастной, яростно отвечаешь, едва ли не кусаешься. Ты увлекаешься. Вы увлекаетесь. Так, что не замечаете, как «тактично» все покидают офис. Поцелуй постепенно становится мягче, тебе не хочется останавливаться, но нужно. Ты прихватываешь верхнюю губу Сэма, а потом отстраняешься, прислоняясь лбом к его лбу и сорвано шепчешь: — Идиот.  
Он мягко смеется и ничего не говорит. Вы поговорите потом. Завтра. И уже точно не будете делать вид, что ничего не было. Не теперь.  
***

А вообще, Сэм Спенсер обычный парень со щенячьим взглядом. Ну, если не присматриваться.


End file.
